


Vows

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Vows

                The dock is fairly empty when they walk towards it, not surprising considering the weather. It’s still light out though the sun is moments from setting behind them.  It feels a lot like the night they walked the same dock last year in the cold wind to get married. Somewhere in their new home the orchid boutonnières are sitting preserved, and next to them lay other bits of memories and their everyday life. Blue-gray waves crash into the shore and the wood of the pier beneath them. With just the ocean and the wind it feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

                For a long time they don’t speak, they don’t need to. They’ve devoted the rest of their lives to perfecting the art of understanding each other from a glance, a touch. And they keep getting better at it.

                 It strikes Ty, as he glances over at his husband, how astoundingly lucky he is to have found him. Any stranger could walk by and see him now, standing against the railing if the dock with the light of the setting sun sliding down his back. They could see him beautiful as he was bathed in light like fire and never understand just how remarkable he was. How much he had been through and how he’d come out of it victorious, a phoenix rising above the flames.

                Out over the water the first stars tried to let their reflections show in the restless ocean. Zane took Ty’s hand, watched him take in the world around them and let joy wash over him. Joy at having found Ty, found someone who had worked so hard to live his life as he wanted, who fought as hard as he could and loved even more. He considered himself so very fortunate to have walked into his life, and even more so to be able to stay there by his side.

                Ty turned into him until they were shoulder to shoulder their hands twined together on the railing in front of them. Ty’s thumb sweeps over Zane’s tattoo, causing him to smile and break the silence.

“Happy anniversary.” He whispers bowing his head just a bit until it rests against Ty’s.

“Happy anniversary.” Ty echoes, then on a sudden moment of inspiration he meets Zane’s eyes in the evening light and vows. “I promise to never leave you alone in the dark.” The spark of recognition in Zane’s eyes lets him know he’s on the right track, so he continues. “I promise to stay with you even when the world around us is breaking, to keep the promises I make and-“ He breaks off only to let Zane wipe away a stray tear that made a sudden appearance on his face, without letting go of his hands. “And to love you every day for as long as we get to have.”

“What brought this on?” Zane asked him smiling serenely.

“You,” Ty said simply. “I just wanted to let you know that.” He leaned forward to kiss Zane but paused when he realized Zane was holding back.

“You gotta let me say my vows too, that’s how it works.” Zane told him and into the small space between their lips he renewed his vows to Ty as well adding; ”I promise to stay by your side, no matter what comes our way.” Then sealed it all with the kiss Ty had sought earlier.

They spent a while longer on the dock, trading kisses until the cold of the night drove them back home.

   

 

 

         From that little moment sprung a tradition. Each year by silent agreement they would visit the dock and renew their vows, on occasion adding something new if it seemed right.  Even when they were apart, once when Ty was stuck in New York for work they still spoke their vows, each standing on a different dock staring out at the vast ocean at dusk. Then they repeated it all again when Ty returned. It never mattered where they were, standing one year on a rocky coast while on a rare vacation. Or what had happened before, like the year they fought just days before and still found themselves on the docks the night of their anniversary making amends and speaking their vows. It made them stronger and their loved carried on, strong and unwavering.

 

 


End file.
